Today, many applications for mobile devices have multiple features. In many instances, not all the features of a multi-feature application is available in all regions in which the mobile device may operate. At times, this is because of government regulations. At other times, this is because of lack of data for making the feature available in a particular locality. Accordingly, mobile device applications gradually roll out a feature in different regions as the feature becomes available in the regions.